


Dear Brother

by reeby10



Series: Fan Poetry [12]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Past Canonical Minor Character Death, Poetry, Thor: Ragnarok (2017)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23568058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: But always love brings us back to our home.
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Series: Fan Poetry [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687189
Kudos: 8





	Dear Brother

**Author's Note:**

> Day 9 of National Poetry Month! This was another false start for [Ode to a Hug that Almost Was](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15935123) that became its own thing.

Dear brother, we’ve fought against each other,  
But always love brings us back to our home.  
With the death of our father and mother,  
There is no future writ in any tome.

Last ones of our race, there is only us.  
Batt’ling toward Earth through the danger of space,  
Together we fight, we do what we must,  
For somewhere our people can call their place.

Two sorrowful sons of a king just dead:  
We are all we two have, together we tread.


End file.
